Listen Doc, My Heart Feels A Little Weird II
by pirateaddict
Summary: Second installement to "Listen Doc, My Heart Feels Weird." If you haven't read the first one, go do it! For those of you who have, enjoy the new story! " " You know the bes-t part abou-t parties, do-ll? The partyy favooorrs you ge-t at the enddd"
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back for a sequel I guess! Thank you to all my old fans and all the new ones I've acquired through my very short writing career—you are the ones who motivated me to make this! I hope you all like it, and let me know what you think! Reviews are my drug! Disclaimer- Credit to Kid Cudi for the title. I don't own any of the characters, except Sona.

Ready. Set. Go.

**Chapter One- Enter Galactic (You & Me)**

The rain splattered against the window; the raindrops raced each other to the end of the pane and simultaneously disappeared. The thunder rumbled on for several seconds, and woke me up. I slowly raised my head from the pillow and flickered my eyes open. It took me several blinks to adjust to the lighting of the room, but once I did, I saw him. He was sitting with his legs crossed on top of a desk and he was sharpening a boy scout Swiss army knife. I doubt that they were supposed to be that sharp.

He must have been thinking. He rarely had an empty head.

I suddenly felt very cold and realized the covers had slipped off from the end of my bare leg. I shuffled so I could be completely covered again and rested my arm under my head and continued to watch him. He was wearing long black pants that hung from his torso; I couldn't see it considering the position he was in now, but I liked to remember that little detail about him. He was shirtless, and my eyes could not help but linger.

He must have been awake for hours now. He never slept through a whole night. I wonder how he survived.

I rustled a bit and he dropped his feet and turned his chair. His dye less hair shadowed his face, but I knew he was not wearing his make-up.

" We-_**ll**_ g_oooooo_d morn-**ing** my dea_rrrrr_. Seem-**s** you go-_**t**_ a well need-_ed_ res-**t** af-_ter_ our recen-**t **activitie_**sssss**_". He smirked as he said this last comment and I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

He placed the knife on the desk and walked over to the bed. He launched his body and jumped on the bed and landed right next to me. My body shot up in the air and I squealed, and I could hear him starting to laugh.

I landed with a thud, and looked up at him and our eyes made contact. I couldn't help but grin, and even though he rarely smiled, I could see the tips of his lips turn upward. I scooted over and wrapped my arms around his torso, and kissed his side. He pulled another knife out of his pocket and started playing with it as I held onto him. I started drawing circles on his abs, and we submerged ourselves in each other's silence.

I thought back to all we had been through; this man had been with me through the toughest times in my life, granted he provoked many of these situations. He kidnapped me, beat me, ignored me, smacked me, and pushed me away. Yet, he also was there when my parents passed, he held me, protected me, taught me, enlightened me, but most importantly—he made a permanent place for himself in my heart.

I was broken out of my trance when his body shifted as he launched the knife into opposite wall like a spear. It stuck perfectly, and I don't know what he was aiming at, but the Joker probably had a mental target that he had placed there, and he had made it spot on. It was probably Batman, Gordon, or maybe his own personal enemies or ghosts. I didn't know and I would not ask.

My hand moved from his torso up to his cheek and I grabbed a hold of his face. I turned it towards mine so his eyes would look straight into mine. I brought his face close to mine so I could peck his lips. The sensation of his lips on mine was unforgettable; nothing could ever compare to way his rippled lips felt against mine. Sure, I was locking lips with probably the most deadly diabolical genius in a two hundred mile radius, but he was not that when he was around me. He was someone else, someone only I saw. He seemed very comfortable around him, and I, unlike probably everyone else, was very comfortable around him for the most part.

He moved a stray strand of hair away from my face and lightly kissed the side of my face and nudged his face close to my ear.

"Do-_**llll**_, you l_**oo**_-k like Christ-**mas** mo_rrrr_n-**ing**. H_mmmmmm_…" His voice turned up at the last word and a huge grin spread across my face. I turned to look him in the eye again and I swear I could see the sincerity behind his eyes. I brought my hand up to his hair and started stroking it as he turned and pulled out a gun from under the bed. I was not surprised. I would be surprised if he did not load the room we were staying in with deadly weapons.

" Son-_**aaa**_, do you wan-**t** to lea_rrr_n how to shoo-**t** a gu_**nnn**_?" He asked, as he looked me in the face.

I was quiet at first, but to be completely honest, I wanted to learn, especially from the best. I slightly nodded and he let out a little laugh.

" I kn_**eeee**_w there was a bi-**t** of dev-_**il**_ in yo_uuuu_."

" Not any bit you didn't put there yourself" I curtly replied and he couldn't help but let out a laugh.

" I pick-**ed** one with a sass-_y_ mou-_**th.**_ Luck-_yyy_ me." He slowly said, and I jokingly punched him.

He took my hand and explained to me how to load the bullet. He then wrapped my hand around the grip and put his hand around mine, and taught me how to aim and take off the safety.

" A-_im_ take_**sss**_ a lo-**t** of prac-_**tice**_ dea_rrr_. A per-**son**-_al_ tric_kkk_ I use is I ima-**gine** some-_**thing**_ tha-_**t**_ angers me. Some-_thing_ that make-_s_ me squir-_mmm_ with dis_gus_-**t**."

"What do you think about usually?"

He was silent. He looked me straight in the eyes and I saw him instinctively lick his lips.

" Th_e_ da-**y** I couldn-_**'t**_ st-_op_ smi-**ling**."

With that said, his finger pulled the trigger.


	2. Without You, I'm Just Me

Chapter 2- Without You, I'm Just Me.

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, favorite story alerts, and favorite author alerts! I honestly cannot stress how much feedback means to me! With that said, I encourage all of you to REVIEW! It takes 30 seconds, but it makes me feel super duper happy and helps me update faster! Don't worry, the action is coming soon!

Ready. Set. Go.

We shifted from place to place. We weren't in one place, or even one room for that matter for more than 24 hours. I had no idea where we were. The Joker had blown Gotham to smithereens, so it is likely that everyone, including Batman had migrated to neighboring cities. I just followed the Joker and wherever he took me. I was safe with him and I knew that he would keep me safe. Nobody would mess with him.

I was tired of the change though. I wanted to stay in one place. I wanted normalcy—or rather as much as I could have with the Joker. I hated being cooped up in the hotel room while the Joker was out doing his thing.

Yes, I had gone mad.

As of now, I was sitting in our most recent hotel room, bored out of my mind. I attempted to read the complementary Bible given in any hotel room, but I couldn't get past the first page. I just sat around and waited until the Joker came back. He went out once in a while - probably trying to rebuild a network.

The Joker had completely gotten rid of the make-up and get-up since we traveled so often and his name was infamous. Somebody would recognize him 200 miles from here.

I heard the doorknob turn and waited from him to enter the room. He rushed in, covered in water—it had been pouring for the last 3 days. I loved it.

I walked over to him and helped him take off his soaked coat. He was humming to himself. That must have been good news.

" A-da_hhh_-da**hhh. **A-da_hhh_-da**hhh."**

He sat down at the desk and pulled out a couple of guns, a knife, and 2 or 3 grenades from his pocket. He really was well prepared for whatever this city had to offer.

I was shaking off his coat when he pulled me onto his lap. I loved when he was this possessive over me.

" Any good news?" I asked as I stroked his hair. I'm glad he didn't mind anymore the intimacy or displays of affection I would show him. I still didn't get anywhere near the scars though.

He looked me straight in the face.

" Thi_sss_ cit-**y** is al-_mos_**t** as ea_sss_y as Goth-**am**. **HAHAHAHA.**" He snickered.

The Joker was out and about most of the time. I was heading over to the local grocery store to pick up the essentials we needed. We were basically living on microwavable meals, and if it wasn't for me, I don't think the Joker would have ate at all.

I was grabbing some microwavable soup from the top shelf when I heard someone call my name. I looked to my left, but I did not spot anyone, and then switched to my right, and could not find anyone either. I finally turned around when I ran into something.

" Sona, fancy to see you here."

I looked up into his liquid brown eyes and was momentarily entranced. My arms were still against his rock hard chest and my breathing was still a little off because of the recent encounter. I quickly realized the position of my arms and moved them away. I could hear him chuckle and I tried to smile it off.

" Bruce Wayne, fancy meeting you here." I said through an exasperated laugh.

" How have you been? I'm glad you made it out of the catastrophe in Gotham." He said, genuinely concerned.

" Yeah, I was long gone before that happened. I was at my cousin's in this city. I'm so sorry about your company, and the building." I said. I truly was sorry about that. That was the one building that I did not want the Joker to blow up. Bruce did not deserve that.

" It's alright. I mean, there was no stopping the Joker, right?" He let out a forced laugh. I could tell.

" My company is getting back on its feet. I mean, faster than the rebuilding of Gotham, that's for sure."

" Do you know what is going on with the city?

" Yeah, I mean the government is obviously providing the funds to rebuild it. I don't think they actually know how it all is going to fizzle out, I mean, the entire destruction of a city isn't a normal catastrophe—especially the intentional destruction of a city. I don't think it's ever happened before. I don't know how long the rebuilding is going to take. I do know that the Joker is wanted within a 200 mile radius. "

So I had been right.

" Yeah, it's like he vanished into thin air, even after he did all that."

" Yeah. So how is Jack?" Bruce asked a bit too quickly.

I had to steady my voice.

" He's fine. He's looking for work here and there—trying to make the daily grind. You know?" I stated as casually as I could.

" Yeah. I'm somewhat familiar with that." He said with a sarcastic tone.

" You working?" He asked.

" Uhhhh no. Not right now. I decided to take a bit of a break. My cousin has the means to support me so I thought I'd relax for a bit."

" No, I completely understand. You deserve a break. " He added nonchalantly.

I let out a small laugh and he looked into my eyes. I wanted to turn away but part of me couldn't; part of me wanted to continue staring.

" What do you say we get out of here and grab a cup of coffee?" He asked softly.

" I would like that." I responded and we headed over to the cashier to pay for our things.

Coffee lasted longer than I had expected. It was nice to see an old face though. It brought me back to a time where there was some consistency in my life.

I walked into our hotel room hoping he wasn't there.

But knowing my luck, he would be there, and waiting for me.

" Do-_**llllllll**_, I kno-**w** lad-_ies_ like to take the-**ir** **time** while shop-_ping_, bu-**t** don'-_**t**_ yo_uuu_ thin-**k** you are a ta-_d_ bi-**t** la-_te_?" The question was lightly worded but I could hear the menace laced within those words. He was angry.

" I ran into Bruce Wayne at the store. We had coffee after." I said as monotonously as I could.

" A-_hhhhhhhhh_, ol-**d** Bruc-_ey_. How i_ssss_ the ol-**d **cha_**ppp**_? H-_mmmm_? Fend-**ing** we-_ll_ aft-**er**, I don'_**-ttt**_ know, the liter-**al** fa-_ll_ of his comp-a_nn_y? How-**'s** busi-ne_sss_ now-**a**-day_sss_? **HAHAHAHAHAHHA**" The Joker erupted into laughter. For some reason, I did not find it that funny. I mean, I doubt anyone, and by anyone, I mean ANYONE on this planet had the same sense of humor as the Joker and that's why I honestly felt bad for Bruce. I can see why Bruce's predicament would entertain the Joker, but Bruce deserved a break.

I didn't laugh or smile in return and the Joker took note of my rigid demeanor.

He sensed by attitude and I saw a grin spread across his face.

" O_hhh_- n_**oooo**_. Di-**d** I up-_set_ yo_uuuuuu_?" He said in a mock caring voice.

"No. I'm just tired."

It was silent as I began to pull off my coat, and the Joker walked over to me. He took off my coat for me and I let him do it. I wasn't angry with him. I just didn't know why I felt this upsurge of compassion.

" Oh we-_llll_ then do-**llll**, why so seriou_**sss**_?"


	3. You've Got Mail

Chapter 3- You've Got Mail.

Hey Guys! Sorry for the abrupt like scene changes in the last chapter. I put markers of when I was going to skip ahead and it didn't show up on and now it looks all jumbled. Hopefully, you guys figured it out and it didn't detract too much from the chapter. Also, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It really helps me out a lot to know what you guys are thinking!

The Joker was getting angsty. He was jittery and itching to put his makeup back on and do something. He was itching to be himself again. He has just been running around these past few days, meeting and greeting with some new people. He's acquiring new pawns for his game; players that mean nothing whatsoever in his book, but they didn't know that. They thought they were going to get rich. Or at least, that's what I thought he was doing.

I am surprised the Joker went this long without blowing something up. He was really holding out; his self-control really amazed me.

I was sitting on the bed and reading through a medical journal in an attempt to stay updated on the medical world. The Joker was sprawled out on the floor, working on some kind of bomb-grenade looking thing. I didn't know what it was; it could have been a child's toy for all I knew. He was gently humming and would randomly burst into laughter or random comments that I didn't understand.

Out of nowhere, he jumped up and started to pace around the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He turned to me, and his signature Cheshire grin spread across his face.

" It-'_ssss_ do_**nnnn**_e." With that said, he showed me the contraption he had been working on.

I didn't know how to react. It was an odd looking mechanism and I honestly had no idea what it could be used for.

" It's uhhh… beautiful." I quietly spoke. BEAUTIFUL, SONA? What the hell are you thinking? You don't even know what it is? What else was I supposed to say? GOOD JOB?

The Joker's face also turned in confusion. It was an awkward silence for about a couple of seconds when he took off again and headed towards the closet. He shuffled through some clothes and pulled out a wig.

" Son-u_hhh_, ge**-t** dress-e_**dd**_."

He threw the wig at me.

" Wait, why?"

He turned to me with a solid glare and I instantly regretted asking.

It was silent for a couple of minutes.

" I'-_ve_ go-**t** a pack-ag_eee _to de_**-liv**_-e**rrr**."

The Joker had made me dress up in a wig, and an outfit that was totally NOT me. He had a scarf wrapping around my head, and sunglasses that covered my entire face. I shouldn't have been surprised though; the Joker was a master of disguise.

We walked to the post office together, and he handed me the package, and told me to give it to the teller.

That was it? What the hell was the disguise for?

I didn't want to question it so I walked in and stood in line. The Joker was waiting outside.

For some reason I was nervous, what if I got caught? I don't know how that would've happened because I don't know what I was doing wrong. I mean, I was just dropping off a package.

Right?

The teller's name tore me from my trance and I headed over. I handed over the package, and then paid the necessary dues. He didn't suspect anything so I knew I was in the clear. I tried to remain as calm as possible. For a moment, I realized that this could've been nothing. That thought was quickly pushed out of my mind—it was the Joker, it was rarely NOTHING.

There was some point to this. I just had no idea what it was.

I quickly walked out and found the Joker hiding behind the stoop. He came towards me, quickly grabbed my hand in his, and began to walk away very quickly. I almost had to run to keep up, but the feeling of his hand in mine still took my breath away.

I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't want to let go nor question him right now.

I heard a certain click and there was a thunderous explosion right behind us. The Joker pulled me to the side and shielded me as the explosion went off and memories of my parents' house flooded through my mind.

My train of thought was broken when I could here the Joker giggling as he dug his head into my back as he shielded me.

" **HAHAHA**, I-'_m_ bac-**k**."

Sirens and fire trucks flooded the streets. The rubble and debris of the now destroyed post office littered the streets. Investigators, police men, fire men, EMT's scoured the area.

One certain member of the bomb squad, Alejandro, was working on uncovering the source of the explosion.

" Boys, keep looking for the source! This building did not blow up on its own. We're going to catch this fucker!" Sergeant Jackson's voice echoed threw the now fallen walls of the building.

After a few more minutes of walking, Alejandro sighted something of peculiar interest.

" Boss, I think I found something!" He hollered.

" What is it boy?" Sergeant Jackson ran over to Alejandro as he lifted up a now shredded envelope. Inside the envelope, was the odd shaped bomb that had set up the imminent destruction of this place.

Alejandro pulled the bomb out, and shook the debris off of it. There was no sort of timer or switch on it.

" What the fuck? Who the hell sets up a bomb with no timer in it? " Alejandro asked.

" A crazy motherfucker is who. Who else would fucking blow this place up and kill everyone inside for no apparent reason." His comrade, Stanley, added.

" Yeah, not everyone is as sane as we are, man." Alejandro added and was about to wrap up the bomb when Stanley nudged him.

" Yo man what's that right there? Is there something etched into this?" Stanley asked and Alejandro looked the bomb over again.

" Sergeant Jackson, you might want to look at this!" He hollered.

Alejandro handed him the bomb, and it took a minute or two for the message to settle in before his eyes bulged and his hands began to shake.

On the back of the bomb was etched a message. It read: "Gordon couldn't stop me. Can you?". It was followed by that signature smiley face that had filled so many hearts with dread.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" This just in! It seems the Joker is back and somewhere in this city! Sergeant Jackson and his bomb squad have linked the recent post office explosion and deaths of 10 civilians as the work of the Joker! I repeat, the Joker is back and is somewhere in this city! Please pray for those who lost loved ones today, and pray for the safety of this city. "

The news went to commercial and the Joker began to laugh. We were back at our place, and lounging on the bed as we watched television.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA** this ci-_**ty**_ is abo_uuuu_-**t** to cra-_p_ in it_sss_ pant-**s**. T_**oooo**_ ba-**d** the-_y_ don**-'t** have a Bat-_**syyy**_ to sav_eee_ the-**m**! **HAHAHAHAHAHHAA**! Oh d_o_ll-fa_**cc**_e, it f_eee_l-**s** s_ooo_ good to be bac**-k**!" With that said, he grabbed my face and planted a huge kiss on my lips.

He had dressed up in his usual purple suit to watch the news.

He then jumped off the bed and began to twirl around, and then positioned his arms as if he was ballroom dancing with an invisible partner and began to hum his own tune.

" L_a_- d_iiiii_-d**ahhhh**-d_i_ da**hhh**."

I loved to see him this happy but knowing that I enabled the destruction, and even took part in it began to tug at my heart. I felt guilty.

The Joker noticed my sudden change in mood and dropped his arms.

" What's wro_nnn_-**g** babe?

I looked up at him and he could read the guilt in my eyes. He walked over and got on me so that he was sitting on my legs and his face was in mine. His make-up was back and he looked as terrifying as ever. He grabbed both sides of my face, a bit too hard I must say, and began to inspect it.

What the heck was he doing?

" I don_-'t_ s**eee** an_-y_ bl_oo_-**d**. You didn**-'t** kill any-bod_yyy_."

" I enabled people to be killed."

I could sense that he was becoming frustrated but surprised that he hadn't hit me yet.

" Lis-te_nn_ do-**ll**, in thi-_s_ wor-_**ld**_, you can spen-**d** yea_rrr_s and year-**s** try-_**ing**_ to mak-**e** sense ou-**t** of thin-_gs_. Re-_think_-**ing** and analy_**-zing**_ a_ll_ the "what if's" an-_**d**_ "why did **I **do that?", or " wh-_**y**_ di-**d** tha-t ha_ppppp_en to **me**?" H_mmmmm_? Be-_lie_-**ve** me, I ha-_ve_ mull-**ed** ove-_r _thes-**e** lovel-_y_ beau-_ty_ mark-**s** tha_-t_ ador**-n** my fa_cccc_e for year-**ss**. Wh-_yyy _**me**? H**mmm**?

I didn't know how to answer. He made sense and his logic was undeniable. There was nothing I could do about it know. What is done is done. No reason to keep pondering on it. He stared into my eyes as if to sear what he had just said into my brain. He didn't have to. He had already convinced me. He took of his glove and began to stroke my chin.

"Chao-_**s **_is un-_de_-**ni**-abl_**eeee**_. I-**t** jus-**t** i_**sss**_. The uni-**ver**-_se_ tend_sss_ to un-_ra_-**vel** in a cha-**otic** wa_yyy_. ".

His grip on my face became tighter.

" **STOP** try-_ing_ to con-**trol** _it_. Em-_**bracee**_ it. Rav-_ish_ in **ittt.** Sub-_**merge**_ your-_self_ in i-**t**."


End file.
